1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component capable of reducing short circuits between internal electrodes and acoustic noise generated by the multilayer ceramic electronic component at the time of applying voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic components using a ceramic material include a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, and the like.
Among ceramic electronic components using a ceramic material, a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) has advantages such as compactness, guaranteed high capacitance, and ease of mountability.
An MLCC is a chip-type condenser commonly installed in computers, personal digital assistants, mobile phones, and the like, playing an important role in charging and discharging electricity. An MLCC may have various sizes and lamination forms, according to an intended use and capacity thereof.
In particular, recently, as electronic products have been reduced in size, MLCCs used in electronic products have also been required to be compact and have high capacitance.
Thus, MLCCs including thinned dielectric layers and internal electrodes so as to have a reduced size and including a large number of dielectric layers so as to have high capacitance have been manufactured.
Meanwhile, an MLCC in which all external electrodes are positioned on a lower surface has been introduced. This type of MLCC has excellent mounting density, superior capacitance and low ESL; however, short circuits may easily occur between internal electrodes due to positional errors between the opposing internal electrodes by stress when a ceramic body is cut.